Danny Phantom Roleplay Wikia:Rules
Welcome to the rules! Read them carefully. |-|General Rules = *Please don't include any pornography or sexual content on chat, pages, userpages, or anything of a sort. Many of us here are uncomfortable with those things. *Vandalism and spam is strictly forbidden. *No discrimination, racism, sexism, or prejudice. This hurts others feelings and you will be blocked if it continues. **This includes most racial and sexual slangs (eg. n*gga, f*g, etc). *Swearing is allowed, but as stated before, some swears are forbidden. *If you're younger than 13, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. Please note this is not our rule, it's wikias rule. *Please don't complain if your blocked, banned, or because of the rules being "unfair", especially its from a different wiki. If you feel that the block is wrong, please be civil about it. *Please don't barge into message walls, unless you ABSOLUTELY NEED to say something. *Sockpuppetry is forbidden. This means when you create another account to avoid a ban or you create an account to impersonate someone. *Criticism is highly accepted here, but please be sure of how sensitive the creator is and the status of the oc your critiquing. *No pornography of any kind. |-|Chat Rules = *The general rules apply to the chat as well. *If someone is uncomfortable with the conversation, please stop, if they continue, report it to a chat mod or admin. **In addition, please don't say anything like "I hate my life" or "I HATE MY PARENTS" on chat, it ruins the chat atmosphere and it makes other uncomfortable. *Spamming is forbidden. It can lag other people's computers. **This includes "clearing" the chat. *No sexual or inappropriate RPs or conversations. Keep it to PM, but if someone doesn't want to, DON'T continue. *Like general rules, swearing is allowed, but slang words aren't. *If you have an argument with someone, bring it to PM. There are exceptions, however. |-|Staff Rules = *Admins, chat mods, etc, must use there rights correctly. This means; **Abusing your rights. **Blocking/banning someone just because you don't like them. *Blocks should go by this order; **Minor Offenses; ***First offense: 2 hour ban ***Second offense: 1-3 day ban ***Third offense: 1-3 week ban ***Fourth offense: Months ***Final offense: Years-infinite **Major offenses; ***First offense: Days or Weeks ***Second offense: Months ***Third offense: Years-infinite **Vandalism and underage people DO NOT count for these offenses. Vandals will be blocked infinite and underaged will be blocked until there 13th birthday. ***However, sockpuppets count. |-|Character Rules = *Try to be original, do not make every single character you make halfas. Make some humans and some ghosts. Maybe throw in some pets. *You may add crossover characters, but they must be in similar style to the Danny Phantom show. Don't make too many. *Try not to make your characters OP. To prevent this, add weaknesses and strengths. "Mary-sue"/"Gary-stu" characters will be deleted. *No stereotypes. They can be offensive, unless you have some kind of reason for it. *Next gen characters can be any shipping, except for incest and pedophilia fankids. Pedophilia ships must be marked with "Older!" at the end (eg. Older!Danny x Vlad). **Incest ships CAN have exceptions, such as they won't have kids.